Big Fat Awesome House Party
— May 15, 2006 | genre = Role-playing | modes = 1 Player | ratings = | platforms = Windows, Mac OS X | media = | requirements = | input = }} Big Fat Awesome House Party is an online video game created by Cartoon Network's interactive division and Powerful Robot Games featuring the characters of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Availability is limited to the USA and its territories. The game is a "massively-singleplayer online role-playing game." Unlike an MMORPG, in which the players interact with each other, no player in this game can interact with another directly. The game began on May 15, 2006, and updated monthly. It was originally intended to end on April 16, 2007, but was extended to October 15, 2007. One year after its launch, Cartoon Network announced that the game generated over 13 million player accounts. Registration for the game is free of charge, only requiring the user to give a screen name and password. The user must also give a state and birthday. The state information gives the game the player's time zone, which supposedly determines the relevant day and night cycles in the game; however, the time is determined from the system clock of the user's computer. On the player's birthday, the other residents of the house will throw a party for the player. As a gift, the player's citizenship and popularity bars are filled and they are given a party hat to wear. The main purpose of the game is to go on adventures with Bloo. To do this, the player must perform chores to build up their citizenship. Going on an adventure with Bloo is their reward for doing enough chores. Additionally, doing favors for other friends and going on adventures with Bloo allows the player to unlock minigames, giving them the ability to win various in-game prizes. Gameplay Este un joc foarte fain Mansion The Foster's mansion consists of six floors and a basement. Additionally, the front and back yards can be accessed. Originally, only the first and second floors were accessible. New areas are usually unlocked each month. During holiday months, the house is redecorated with appropriate items, such as pumpkins and orange rugs for Halloween. Each area has various features taken from the show, such as the library or the unicorn stables. The various tasks the player can perform take place in these areas. On the third floor is the player's personal room. The main characters can be found in various rooms in the house. They remain in specific rooms, but their locations change depending on how many adventures with Bloo the player has completed. The secondary characters from the series make appearances in random areas of the house. They can be spoken to, as well, but offer nothing other than amusing dialogue. Outside The outside of the Foster's mansion holds several notable locations, but no main or recurring characters. Many of the chores take place out here. Beyond the Foster's gate is the bus, which both brings the player to the house upon first playing the game and allows them to visit locations in the city. To either side of the house are pathways between the two yards. The left-hand pathway also allows access to the basement. The backyard holds many notable locations: the unicorn stables, the forest, the Extreme-a-saur cage, Cyrus the Sea Serpent's lake, the greenhouse, and the pool. Cyrus and the Extreme-a-saur are usually hidden within their respective locations, but the player will occasionally be assigned chores that allow them to see the characters. Basement The basement is the smallest area of the mansion, consisting of only three rooms. A staircase and a ladder are near the top-left corner, allowing access to the backyard and kitchen, respectively. The boiler room is located past the right-hand door. A combination kitchen and study can be found past the bottom-left door. The newspaper room is located past the bottom-left door. Lobby The first floor is the starting point of the game. When a player first creates their character or logs in to continue playing, they end up in the lobby section of this floor (new players have a short animated sequence of their friend leaving a bus and walking into the house). From the lobby, the other floors can be accessed by taking the stairs or the elevator. The basement can be accessed through a trapdoor in the kitchen. The outside of the mansion can be accessed from the front doors and a rear door in the lounge. Notable rooms on this floor include the lobby, the kitchen, the dining room, Mr. Herriman's office, the lounge, and the arcade room. The arcade room holds minigames. The dining room is used for the player's birthday party. Second floor The second floor consists of a long hall. Bloo, Eduardo, Wilt, and Coco's room is located past the top-middle door on the right side of the hall. Madame Foster's room is located past the top-middle door on the left side of the hall. Frankie's room is located past the top-right door on the left side. The laundry room can be found past the bottom-left door on the right side. Finally, the library can be found by passing through the double doors in the middle of the hall. The remaining rooms are simply maintenance closets, bedrooms, or bathrooms. Third floor The third floor is where the player's personal room is located. It is past the top-left door on the left side of the hall, marked with a large "My Room" sign. While the room itself is originally undecorated to the point where even the wallpaper is peeling off, it can be decorated with items won by playing the minigames. The furniture themes vary between minigames. Different furniture from different themes can be mixed and matched. The wardrobe room is past the top-right door on the left side of the hall. The file room is past the bottom-right door on the right side of the hall. Like the other floors, lower floors can be accessed through either the elevator or the stairs. In between the smaller halls, there is a larger hall full of pillars. The double doors at the top of the hall lead to the tea room while the door at the bottom leads to a nap room. Fourth floor The fourth floor consists of a hall similar to the second floor. The left side of the hall consists of a medical ward, with two rooms of sick beds to the far left, a padded psychiatric room and a pharmacy in the middle, and an examination room and medical lounge to the right. The north hall consists of a snack room, a periodicals room, and a bathroom. The south hall consists of a laboratory, an x-ray room, and another bathroom. The right side of the hall makes up a school, with a toy room past the upper-left door, a music room past the middle-top door, classrooms of varying color in the bottom three rooms, and a computer lab behind the door to the far right. Fifth floor The Fifth floor consists of one hallway shorter than the other floors, and follows a theater theme. The top-left door leads to a janitorial closet (sometimes referred to as the cleaning room), the bottom-left leads to a generator room, the bottom-middle leads to a computer room, and the bottom-right door leads to an auditioning room complete with a small stage with a trapdoor on it. A bathroom sits at the end of the hallway. In the top-middle of the floor is a ticket booth and theater lobby. The theater consists of a large stage and several rows of seats. In the back-left corner, a dressing room can be found. A Batman costume can be seen hanging on a hook. Sixth floor PLEASE BRING THE GAME BACK CARTOONNETWORK City With the May 21, 2007 update, players can take the Foster's bus to various locations around the city. Mac's apartment, the shopping mall, Mac's School, the Junkyard, the Park, and the Airport are the locations that can be visited. Mac's apartment Mac's apartment consists of the living room/kitchen and a hall with the bedrooms and bathroom. The bathroom is past the upper-left door, while Terrence, Mac's mom, and Mac's rooms are past the upper-right, bottom-left, and bottom-right doors respectively. Within Mac's room is Mac's toy chest, which allows players to unlock various toys in lieu of a minigame level. Shopping Mall The Mall has several stores, most of which are simply decorative. The two active locations are the arcade and the movie theater. Various Foster's videos can be seen at the theater, after the player has unlocked them by playing the arcade games. In addition to the games at the arcade, tickets can be exchanged at the desk for various prizes. School Mac's school, as one would expect, consists of a gym, a cafeteria, several classrooms, a chemistry lab, a library, and a playground in the back. Junkyard The Park The park consists of a garden, a playground, and a pond, which are past the left, right, and top-hand doors, respectively. The pond also leads to a wooded area and a rocky area, accessible by doors on the left and right sides, respectively. The Airport The Airport has a runway, gift shop, snack shop, hangar, and a control tower. Minigames In the arcade room, there are 27 minigames available to the player. Two or three minigames are usually added each month. Each minigame has three different modes, referred to as "levels." Only two of the minigames, Bloo's Brothers and Curse of the Bloo Pearl, are unlocked to begin with. The former has two modes unlocked while the latter has one. To unlock more modes and other minigames, the player must do favors and complete adventures with Bloo to fill their popularity bar. When their popularity bar is full, the player can either unlock a new minigame or unlock a new mode on an active one. In either case, only one mode can be unlocked at a time. Every game has no ending, only an ever-increasing difficulty level as the player progresses. Each level is also timed. The player's overall score is mostly based on how long they can play before losing. Various in-game elements can be also exploited for additional points, such as repeatedly killing a single, regenerating enemy (time permitting). The levels on each minigame mode tend to remain the same, albeit it with more enemies or distractions, but the higher game modes have extra elements added to make them more challenging. Each minigame mode has a list of high scores by other imaginary friends from the show. Next to certain scores is an image of a present, indicating a reward should the player equal or better that score. Rewards can include pictures, extra clothing for the player, furniture for their room, and even background music. The buddies Goo is consistently seen with can also be earned through minigames. Players can also try to beat the high scores of other players, which are recorded by the site and updated weekly; however, this has no reward. Unlike the normal gameplay, gameplay styles between each minigame vary. Some use the same style as the regular game, while others involve point-and-click actions using the mouse. On a side note, Bloo is in almost every game by the third level and tends to hinder the player when he appears. Like many online games, some of the minigames are based on other popular arcade games. References External links * [http://awesomehouseparty.com Big Fat Awesome House Party website and game] - now redirects to main Cartoon Network page * Powerful Robot Games * Big Fat Awesome House Party Wiki - offcial big fat awesome house party wiki. Category:Video games